Opressed Weddings
Opressed Weddings is case #19 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Bangkok,Thailand and the 5th case in Insular Asia. Case Background Milo and the player arrived at Bangkok. The whole city was attending the wedding of Countess Prizla. The Countess (being the Thailand King's niece) had a tremendous wealth and a big traditional wedding to celebrate in the palace. Everything went perfect... Until she was found murdered! The team quickly searched the crime scene and interrogated the groom: Stevey Srubnik. He was very furious and he wanted to defeat the one who killed his future wife. His family planned the wedding for years, as they wanted to take the wealth of the royalty. The Srubnkik family used to be powerful and rich during centuries but they lost all their power through the years and they expected to get it back, marrying Prizla. He also told the team to investigate the sacred rice hills of Bangkok since the couple spent a lot of time there. In the hills, a friendly old countrywoman named Yulenn Bharat greeted the team offering tea and spices. The old lady told the team that the Countess always came to hills at evening and she seemed to hide something. The team also found a super expensive check for Badsaal Wong, a Khon dancer (Khon is an artistic dance in Thailand).Badsaal, a very arrogant woman, said that her dance was very professional and only royalty could afford her due that the price for her dance show was very expensive. During the chapter end, Lin Lin came to the station (Still being helpful) saying she found a sacrifice chamber behind the palace. The team investigated the palace. Lin Lin helped the team to get into the underground of the place, finding the chamber.In there (thanks to a photo) they found that Countess Prizla was actually a Sethfrek and she was making a sacrifice for the cult. The team decided to interrogate the priest of the wedding: Norma Swall. Swall showed to be scared, saying she didn't knew that the victim was a Sethfrek. She also confessed to be an Catholic Priest and not a Thai Priest and that she got hired by error. The team also found the ID card of Professor Bungladesh (the teacher that they arrested back in India). According to two agents that were escorting him, the judge promised to shorten the Professor's sentence only if he accepted to help them with more information about the Sethfreks and he accepted to help. The team was proud of Bungladesh's wise desicion and they used him to get more information about the murder. The Professor suggested to the team to return to the hills and the team did so. They found a scroll in which they discovered shocking details: Prizla planned to sacrifice her groom, Stevey Srubnik. When the team spoke to him again, he was shocked and scared to find that his bride was going to murder him as a sacrifice. Stevey told them he didn't knew that his future wife was part of the Sehtfrek Cult, but he told them that a plausible reason of Prizla wanting to kill him was the Sacred Hills, because the Srubnik family owned those lands for years and the Sethfreks wanted the lands. In the rice hills the team also found a harsh note wrote over a poster of the Countess. Yulenn Bharat was the one who wrote it. She claimed that she once heard the Countess speaking of acquiring the rice hills and Yulenn (who lived there all her life) wanted to stop that. During the chapter end Lin Lin told the team to return to the chamber since a mysterious figure entered there. After the team returned to the chamber they were helped by the Catholic Priest, Norma Swall, who wanted to help them before leaving to Europe again. They found out that the Khon dancer, Badsaal Wong, sent a message to Prizla reading (Make the sacrifice at 3:00pm, the scene is cleared) Badsaal was arrested but she acussed the player of being misled since she claimed that she didn't have ties with the Sethfreks. To close the investigation the team checked Bungladesh for more help, he said that the best option was returning to the wedding hall, since the Sethfreks should have left wealthy gifts in there for the sacrifice. In there, enough clues where found to make the arrest. Stevey was found guilty. He pleaded manslaughter since he confessed to the team that he already found out that he was going to be killed by the Sethfrek and she killed Prizla to mislead the cult. The team understood Stevey's decision and proposed him to shorten his sentence by helping the police. Stevey decided to help and the judge decided to give him a 10 year sentence with parole in 5 years. During Beyond Nirvana 5 and thanks to Stevey, Lin Lin and Bungladesh; the team discovered that the Sethfrek 3rd phase according to be moon callendar was going to be held in a nearby temple. The team recognized that the temple could only be the Sultan's Palace in Malaysia and the whole team prepared to fly there. Stats Victim *Countess Prizla (Knocked and left bleeding in her wedding) Weapon *Asian Chandelier Killer *Stevey Srubnik Killer's Profile *The killer eats Nam pla *The killer eats Pad Thai *The killer eats Durians *The killer wears Black and red clothes *The killer wears a red turban Suspects *'Stevey Srubnik' (Groom) Age: 31 Height: 5"8" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Nam pla *The suspect eats Pad Thai *The suspects eats Durians "General Appearance": Traditional Thai groom outfit: Black suit, red scarf, Red turban. ---- *'Yulenn Bharat' (Thai Countrywoman) Age: 68 Height: 5"5" Weight: 136 lbs Blood: O- "Profile": *The suspect eats Nam pla *The suspect eats Pad Thai *The suspects eats Durians "General Appearance": Black and red traditional robes, A necklace with a teapot pin and a black towel in her head like a turban. ---- * Badsaal Wong (Khon Dancer) Age: 27 Height: 6"1" Weight: 147 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": *The suspect eats Nam pla *The suspect eats Pad Thai *The suspects eats Durians "General Appearance": Orange and yellow dress with golden charms and a shell hat with a pointy top. ---- * Norma Swall (Catholic Priest) Age: 32 Height: 5"5" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB- "Profile": *The suspect eats Nam pla *The suspects eats Durians "General Appearance": Orange and white priest dress, long blonde hair and a bible. ---- * Professor Bungladesh (Escorted Convict) Age: 40 Height: 6"0" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Nam pla *The suspect eats Pad Thai General Appearance: Black and red suit, red turban, his hands are handcuffed. Crime Scenes *Wedding Hall - Wedding Gifts *Rice Hills - Shed *Sacrifice Chamber - Sacrifice Table Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Wedding Hall * Autopsy the victim's body * Examine Rings * Talk to Stevey Srubnik about her wife * Examine Expensive Check * Analyze Check (09:00:00) * Talk to Badsaal Wong about her expensive service * Investigate Rice Hills * Examine Basquet * Talk to Yulenn about her knowledge of the Countess * Examine Bloody Jewelry * Analyze Salad crumbs (08:00:00) * Go to Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Sacrifice Chamber * Examine Photo of the victim * Analyze Photo * Ask Norma Swall about if she knows something about the Wedding * Examine Basquet (Result: Ticket) * Examine Ticket * Ask Professor Bungladesh about his presence in Thailand * Investigate Shed * Examine Threat * Confront Yulenn about the message * Examine sacrifice plans * Bring protection to Stevey * Examine Plate of fruits * Analyze Fruits * Go to Next Chapter Chapter 3 * Ask help to Normal Swall * Investigate Sacrifice Table * Examine Torn Paper * Analyze Paper * Confront Badsaal about her ties to the sacrifice * Examine Statue * See if Bungladesh can help you * Investigate Wedding Gifts * Examine Gold Diamond * Analyze Fake Diamond * Examine Crown with fibers * Analyze Fibers * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beyond Nirvana 5 Beyond Nirvana 5 * Ask Bungladesh for help * Investigate Sacrifice Chamber * Examine maps * Examine Pin * Investigate Rice Hills * Ask Yulenn for help * Examine Basquet * Analyze Photo * Examine Moon Calendar * Investigate Wedding Gift * Analyze old statue * Ask the Khon dancer about the Sethfreks * Move on the next case Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Insular Asia Category:Police World Tour Cases